


rarely pure and never simple

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel will not spend another eternity in chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rarely pure and never simple

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, in defense of Sam.

Gadreel sifts through his memories from Sam Winchester. The ugliest, dirtiest, meanest memories he has. There are many at the forefront, but even the worst of them are not without an undercurrent of love for his brother.

They will take manipulating to get Dean Winchester to act without thinking, but Gadreel knows how to twist humans' perceptions. He will not spend another eternity in chains.

Sam believes Dean should have let him die.

Sam would have let Dean die, had their positions been reversed. Not because he wanted to live without his brother, but because he would have trusted that if Dean said he was ready, then he deserved to lay down arms.

Sam believes Dean will never understand why he is angry about having that choice taken away from him, or why Sam believes Dean was being selfish.

Sam believes Dean is lonely, and in his deepest heart of hearts, feels pity for him.

Sam believes Dean wanted their father's approval and never earned it.

Sam believes Dean feels guilty for the death and destruction that surround him.

Yes. These things, Gadreel can use.


End file.
